Welcome To The Town!
Welcome To The Town es el episodio piloto de Sweetie Cutie Pals. Sinopsis Los pueblerinos de Sweet Cuts Town le dan la bienvenida a la audiencia a su nuevo y “adorable” hogar! Personajes ♡●Dulzura ♡•Frills ♡•Violeta ♡•Cheese ♡•Zinnia ♡•Muddy ♡•Bridget ♡•Pastel ♡•Suspiro Trama El episodio comienza con un enfoque a unas casas rosadas, jardines primaverales, caramelos de colores pasteles, una imagen en negro total y varios objetos de categoría tierna, todo en un pase rápido de imágenes junto con una adorable musica de xilofon de fondo. Dulzura, quien se encuentra en un paisaje rosa pastel, saluda al público mientras agita los brazos alegre, al momento mientras lo hace se activan los subtítulos con estos diciendo “Hello my FrienDemons! I will give to everyone a nice tour in my town!”. Al hacer esto pasa a la escena de un parque donde Dulze se presenta diciendo (con los subtítulos de ayuda para entender) “In this town EVERYONE can be frien.-demons with everyone who lives here!”. De esto enfoca a Frills, con un calzón en la mano, siendo perseguida por Violeta quien está manejando su bat de beisbol en mano, Frills procede a subirse a la copa de un árbol como defensa y en forma de burla saca la lengua a Violeta, Violeta se enfurece pero al pasar esto el árbol empieza a caerse, Frills asustada cae junto al tronco encima de Violeta. La escena cambia al cuerpo aplastado de Violeta y Frills atravesada desde piernas a ojos por las ramas del árbol, Dulze aparece detrás de ellas con una motosierra en la mano diciendo “Being meany is not cute nor is allowed in my town!” después de esto el cielo se enrojece un poco con algo de leve estática en el video. La siguiente escena muestra una cocina enorme y colorida, con Dulze nuevamente presentandonos el lugar con sus maullidos extraños, los subtitulos dicen “The food in this town is very d-e l*ici_o us and full of h a p p i n e s s.”, dándonos después de esto la escena de dos niñas jugando dentro de un bol gigante con contenido de masa para pasteles, estás siendo Zinnia y Cheese, mientras se ve la linda escena de las pequeñas jugando se ve a Muddy paseándose en el almacén arriba de ellas buscando algo, en su búsqueda tira unas botellas cual una cae sobre la cabeza de Cheese reventandola como un melón mientras que Zinnia sigue jugando sin preocupación. Muddy parece encontrar lo que buscaba, alza la botella de vainilla y...la tira, en cambio recoge la de veneno para ratas y la vierte en el bol con la masa, Zinnia encantada baila mientras es bañada con el veneno, Muddy no deja de ver al espectador con su mirada vacía. La música de fondo se distorsiona al pasar esto, la piel de la ajolote empieza a quemarse por el veneno dejando al descubierto los huesos de los brazos y los dientes mientras se mezcla con la masa hasta teñirla de un tono carmesí, Dulze termina esto metiendo el bol dentro del horno, lo enciende y lo cierra. Nos “dice” lo siguiente, “As i said, the food here is Soo0o0 delicious and lifeful-__! ♡”, al terminar de decir eso se puede ver el horno en el fondo, con Zinnia explota allí adentro mientras que Muddy agita los brazos sin dejar de mirar al espectador. La siguiente escena muestra un bello jardín de flora muy hermosa y estacional siendo de primavera, Dulze mira al espectador diciendo “The lands of this town is full of L -^I F € and f•e•e•lings!” mostrandonos a Bridget y Pastel sentadas juntas en una banca. De esto se puede ver a Bride arrancando una flor de este jardín mientras que Pastel olisquea estas hermosas plantas, la flor que arranca Bride rápidamente le crecen espinas de esta en la mano de ella haciendo de que trate de soltarla sin poder ya que esta se quedo atascada y unida a su mano, mientras que Pastel olisquea una extraña flor que resopla la misma planta un raro humo rosado, esto hace que la nariz de Pastel se derrita. Bride y Pastel asustadas se van corriendo por direcciones opuestas de allí llenas de miedo. Bride en su escapada se tropieza y cae sobre una cama de flores, un poco más calmada da una risada vergonzosa, pero, no muy despues de eso las flores la agarran como brazos de sus 4 miembros contra el suelo, estas se adentran en su piel mediante espinas gruesas, Bride en gritos fuertes llora de dolor mientras que las flores llenan sus intestinos con estas plantas espinosas, para terminar esto una flor brota de su boca, Bride se queda mirando esta y acto seguido esta vegetación la despedaza enteramente dejando solo la flor rosada que llevaba en su cabeza. Pastel en su parte se adentra aún más al jardin en su corrida ciega, termina adentrándose hasta llegar a un columpio blanco, de allí se termina topando con 3 mujeres con similitudes a una flor, Pastel algo confundida se alegra un poco al encontrar a alguien mas que la pueda ayudar, estas 3 chicas se le acercan y le hacen cosquillas, Pastel encantada ríe por esto. En ese momento al video le agarra una estática fuerte, de extraña manera la escena rosada de Pastel recibiendo cosquillas por las 3 señoritas cambia a una escena fuerte y carmesí de la gatita siendo apuñalada por estas, nuevamente cambia de nuevo a la tierna escena rosada, y otra vez a la escena roja, teniendo en cambio a estas doncellas plantas de un color negro fuerte comiéndose los intestinos arrancados de Pastel mientras esta da un grito desgarrador, por tercera vez cambia a la escena normal, teniendo en cambio el sueter beige de la chica en estado deteriorado tirado en el suelo como único rastro de ella y las 3 misteriosas chicas. Dulze vuelve a acaparar la vista de la audiencia diciendo “I L0v€ Fjunto con un extremo daño al video lleno de glitches. La siguiente escena, de un tono rojo intenso, muestra a Frills, Violeta, Zinnia, Cheese, Bride y Pastel en un estado deplorable con las heridas fuertes en ellas y en estado de descomposición, llenas de moscas volando sobre ellas mientras están sentadas sobre una manta a cuadros, Muddy también se encuentra, pero en cambio de las demás ella se encuentra sana. Dulze viene a escena con una mini katana en mano y con una nueva invitada sana, quien es una conejita llamada Suspiro, Dulze dice lo siguiente, “I love have a nice moment with my fri• -en !@D E M O N S…”, acto seguido fuerza del cogote a Suspiro ponerse contra el piso, luego con su pequeña katana le corta el cuello dejando rodar su cabeza cercenada, los cadáveres de las chicas proceden a levantar los brazos mientras dan chillidos. Empieza dar varios shots de cámara a todas las chicas mientras Dulze va cortando el pellejo de la cabeza de Suspiro, empiezan a haber imágenes rápidas de escenas de tono rojo y negro, Pastel se auto divide desde el torso dejando salir sus entrañas mientras que por la parte de arriba se pone a saltar por todos lados, la música se distorsiona aún más mientras se aumenta el volumen del audio cambiando a gritos fuertes. El cuerpo de Frills y Violeta se les empieza a derretir la piel, Zinnia y Cheese se ponen a bailar con los cuerpos temblorosos y destrozados, Muddy, en cambio está bailando alegre sin mover la expresión de su cara sin quitarle la mirada al espectador, Bride dispersada por todo el suelo mueve como puede las manos. En la última escena todo se torna de color negro y la música se detiene, estando en un estado vacío, Dulze aparece en esta oscuridad con una última palabra “Welcome to your new H ♡ M E ○w○”, el episodio termina con eso. Galería PicsArt 05-30-12.20.29.png Muertes *Violeta muere aplastada por un arbol. *Frills es atravesada completamente por ramas del arbol. *Cheese se le rompe la cabeza con una botella de vidrio. *Zinnia explota dentro del horno. *Bride muere al ser despedazada por el jardin. *Pastel muere asesinada por un grupo de mujeres. *Suspiro muere al ser decapitada por Dulzura. Trivia *En este episodio se demuestra que los personajes del show (una parte) no tienden a reaccionar a el dolor. *Es el debut de todos los personajes presentes en este episodio en este show. *Se hace el debut tambien de un nuevo lugar de la serie, siendo el jardin. [[Categoría:Episodios] Categoría:La-cocotua